The Last of the Solarians
by Bill Friday
Summary: someone at Nekomi Tech has been made the main target for a plan to take over the world, and the universe, and its up to the Doctor and the Goddesses to stop them along with the Doctors daughter in a new regenerated form.
1. Time Lord or Goddess

**Time Lord or Goddess**

Amy and Rory slept in their room in peace and silence, something they haven't had in a while and they have a feeling it wasn't going to stay like that for some time, and it was all too soon when they were woken up by the Doctor .

"AMY RORY COME LOOK AT THIS."

At that instant they both hoped out of bed and dressed not wanted to face whatever it is in their sleep wear. After heading into the control room they saw nothing except the Doctor sitting in front of the monitor laughing.

"Doctor?" Amy asked "what is going on here?"

"Have you seen this young man?" he said pointing to a Demetri Martin special on BBC "He's hysterical."

"Did you wake us up for this?" Rory asked annoyed as his wife.

"Well yes and no." he began "first why don't you have some muffins? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He said pointing to a plate of muffins on the consol.

"When did you make muffins?" Rory asked.

"Well while we you were sleeping I got a message and it was taking a while for it to upload so I made these to pass the time." The Doctor answered.

"Okay first," Amy started "I dint know you could bake, and second who sent you a message?"

"See for yourself." The doctor responded and turned the monitor in Amy and Rory's direction.

It was a series of runes written in ancient Gallifreyan and t the very bottom it read:

_Hello there sweetie._

* * *

Belldandy tossed and turned in her futon unable to sleep. She's had having frightening predictions of the world ending and was unable to sleep. She got up and decided to walk around a bit when she stepped out of her room she saw Keiichi sitting at the table with a glass of milk.

"Good morning couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"No, I'm just so worried about the predictions that I've been having."

"is that what was worrying you?."

She nodded. Then the ground beneath them shook and there was a distant explosion that awoke the others.

"Skuld what did you do this time?" Urd yelled as she walked out of her room.

"Why is it when something explodes it always has to do with me?" Skuld yelled back.

"It had nothing to do with anybody!," Keiichi yelled, "something fell outside so stop accusing one another."

"Should we go investigate?" Belldandy asked.

"If it came from space I don't want to know what it is." Keiichi said scared of what sort of monster could come out. Then they heard footsteps from the trees outside the temple.

They all went to see what it was. They saw a young, blond girl limping and coughing barley keeping herself up.

"Oh goodness!" Belldandy said as the girl fell to her knees. She went up to her and grabbed her in her arms.

"What happened?" Skuld asked as she looked at the girl in complete shock.

Keiichi was about to ask if she came from the explosion site only to realize that no one could survive something like that.

"I'll check her memories." Belldandy said as she put their fore heads together only to find it empty, which meant, "she's dead." Belldandy eyes had started to water up when she heard a voice

"You might want to stand back." she heard a voice with a noticeable British accent. She looked and saw the girl with her eyes open and her face glowing yellow. Belldandy did as she asked and moved as the girl got up on her feet. They all looked at her in awe as she tossed her head back and threw out her arms as she exploded in a blinding yellow light. When it was over they all stared, the blond wasn't there anymore instead it was an entirely different girl. She had ginger curls with blue eyes and she was wearing the other girl's clothes but they were too large for her.

"Wow I feel much better she exclaimed with an English accent. Keiichi was the first to talk.

"Who are you?"

"Oh! That's right, my name is Jenny."

"But what about the other girl? What happened to _her_?"

"I _am_ the other Gi- AHHHHHHH!" but her sentence was cut short as she let out a wail like she was in pain.

"Oh no! Do you need help?" Belldandy asked.

"Don't worry," Jenny responded, "this… is … normal." Then she collapsed.

Minutes later in the living room, after Keiichi carried Jenny into Belldandy's so she room to check up on her, Skuld was investigating a piece of metal that had been suck on her clothes completely stumped on its molecular structure.

"it's like nothing I've ever seen," she said moving away from her high powered microscope, "its not from earth _or_ heaven." She started writing her conclusions on a note pad. Meanwhile Belldandy came out of her room.

"Well how is she?" Keiichi asked.

"She's fine but… I can't explain, she's different from any human, goddess or demon. Her body appeared to be repairing itself although me mind stayed the same, and this yellow mist keeps coming out of her mouth."

"That's normal. Only part of my regeneration cycle." They all looked o the origin of the voice and saw Jenny standing in the doorway. "Do you have apples? I seem to be craving apples."

* * *

Following the coordinates on the screen the doctor had arrived in the middle of Nekomi Tech's campus. Inside the Doctor, Amy, and Rory, headed to the door.

"So what would River want us in a university in Japan?" Amy asked.

"I guess we'll find out when we see her." Which wasn't long because when the Doctor stepped outside he was face to face with River Song who said:

"Took you long enough."

"Hey I came as soon as I could."

"well at least you got rid of that ridiculous fez."

"if I can recall, you and Amy blew it up."

"Hey now I just threw it, so don't blame me." Amy retorted. "So any ways let's get down to business. Doctor."

"Why yes of course. You said you needed help here so what is it?"

River beckons the Doctor to follow her. "There have been reports of disappearances in this area, although I'm not sure what it is."

"What do you mean?"

River looks around making sure that they're not over herd even though the campus is empty. "the people disappearing have an energy of immense magnitude."

The Doctor look at her completely dumbstruck. "What sort of energy?"

River gives him a smug smile. "That's what we're going to find out."

* * *

Megumi arrived in class after dodging her entourage of cyclist fans. Being queen was really taking its toll on her privacy. When she took he seat she noticed that professor Takano was absent, in his place was a British man wearing a tweed jacket plaid shirt, bow tie, and on his head was a fez.

"Hello class," he said "I am Doctor Roger Gatz, but you may call me the Doctor."

* * *

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor, already regretting accepting Rivers job offer, was grading papers finding it a great pain. _At least they're college students. _He thought to himself. He heard the door open and saw Rory and river enter.

"How's school treating you?" River asked.

"It's really fun having the time of my life." He responded sarcastically. "where's Amy?"

"She went with a friend for lunch," Rory answered "did you find anything?"

"Why yes, I picked u on some energy signatures that you won't believe." He turned the screen towards them. River looked at it and her face showed she was surprised.

"Oh my god I don't believe it."

"What is it?" Amy asked as she walked in.

The Doctor looked at her and said "The energy signature is equal to that of a deity, A god to be more precise."

* * *

After hours of making, rejecting, tossing out and making more of Belldandy's cooking (that left everyone in complete shock.) the girl named Jenny had finally settled with tofu and sriracha sauce, after eating her fill shell asleep, so Keiichi and Belldandy decided to leave her alone until she woke up. Since they had the day off, Keiichi and Belldandy decided to get the Jenny some clothes and when they got back they saw her watching television.

"Where's Skuld and Urd?" Belldandy asked.

"The girl went to build something to collect the energy that's pouring from me and the other is making a potion to help suppress it."

"those two are always at each hers necks." Keiichi muttered to himself. "Jenny we got you some clothes." He hands her the bag. "we dint know what you would want so we bought a variety."

"that's quite all right." She said as she rummaged through the bag. When she seemed she had picked out her outfit she starts to unclothe herself. And noticing this Keiichi turned a deep red and quickly turned around.

"don't you want any privacy?" he asked.

"no I'm fine, but why are you looking away. Are you gay?"

Keiichi stiffened at her comment while Belldandy looked at her in shock. "that was very rude." Belldandy told her.

Jenny paused as she was trying a skirt and said "you're right that was rude I guess I'm a rude kind of girl."

"you guess?" Keiichi asked still tuned around. "you mean you don't know?"

"not really, whenever my people regenerate we don't just get a new body but a new personality as well. You can look now." When he turned and saw what she was wearing: a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue button up shirt with a black vest and tie, a black jacket.

"you look nice." Keiichi told her slightly blushing.

"thank you, and I'm sorry about the comment I'm literally trying to find out what kind of person I am."

"it's fine, I'm always like that. Belldandy how do you think she looks?"

"she look very pretty."

"thank you, but I still feel that's something's missing."

"all right I have just the thing to help calm down those burst of energy ." Urd proudly said as she walked in, but jenny was interested at the hat she wore, a black fedora with a silver rabbit skull and crossbones pin. Jenny got up, walked up to her and lucked the fedora off Urd's head.

"HEY THAT'S MINE."

"sorry, it's just my nature." She walks to a mirror and puts the fedora on looking at herself. "I assume you're still wondering what I am?"

Realizing that they had forgotten all about it Belldandy said: "thank you for reminding us. Can you tell us what you are please?"

"of course." She turns towards them "I'm Jenny and I'm a Time Lady."

* * *

Megumi had been following the Doctor since he first arrived. There was something familiar about him that she dint understand. She had followed him to an empty parking lot where he met up with a pretty blond woman who. She hid around the corner eavesdropping on their conversation

"where the hell did you get that?"

"a young woman was giving them out. It was very odd, she had some strange tattoos on her face, but why would I give up a free- HEY."

Megumi looked as the woman took his hat, tossed it into the air and fired a laser at it.

"that's the second time you killed my fez."

"oh don't be a baby. Also have you noticed that someone's been following you?" when Megumi heard what she said she retreated back into the alley.

"oh I know, you can come out now." He called out to her.

She struggled for a moment when she finally came around. "hi Doctor."

"who is this girl?" river asked.

"I'm one of his students."

"oh yes, Megumi, nice to see you ."

Megumi studied him closely to see if she can recall anything but so far nothing.

"so are you following me for any reason miss Morrisato?" the doctor asked.

"Megumi tensed not knowing what to tell him when she heard a voice with a Scottish accent say:

"Doctor the TARDIS has picked up some kind of energy signature."

_TARDIS? Why does that ring a bell? _Megumi thought to herself as she looked towards the voice. she saw a young Scottish woman walking out of a blue police public call box, when she had recalled everything. She looked at the Doctor.

"now I remember." The doctors face became grim. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LEAVE ME?"


	2. Megumi and the Doctor

**Megumi and the Doctor**

**FYI the doctor that Megumi first meets is the Ninth one and takes place a little bit before the revived series. and since they don't say what year it is or how old the characters are i'm pretty much guesssing the age here. so i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

13 Years earlier

Megumi lay in her bed thinking about the dream she had that night, and how real it was. She dreamt of a blue box flying through space, and the man that was in it who was going to help her with the monster that has been in her closet during the nights. Her parents tell her it's not real, but the presence behind the door feels all too real.

She got out of her bed and walked to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She pulled out a little bunk to help her reach the top of the counter. She reaches the cupboard and pulls out a 20 oz. glass, and pours water from the faucet. When it's full to the brim, she turns it off and begins drinking. The she starts hearing a mechanical whooshing sound outside. Megumi looks out the window and is amazed at what it is: A blue box like in her dream.

Megumi walks to the door, hesitates a second, then opens it and walks outside towards the front of the box, or what she assumed was the front. Megumi looked it up feeling her heart beating in her throat, she reaches for the handle before it opens inward and out comes a man.

"Hello There." He greets her. His voice has a noticeable English accent; he wears his hair in a buzz cut, and has on a pair of black trousers, a red shirt and black jacket.

"Are you the one who called me?" he asked.

"I think I did." She responded.

"That is impressive." He tells her. "Not many humans can send me a telepathic message from light-years away." His face becomes more serious. "There must be some very big problem then?"

"Yes. I think there's a monster in my closet." She tells him.

"What's your name?" he asks her.

"Megumi Morisato. What's Yours?"

"I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor; Now can you tell me where you closet monster is? But before that can you give me something to snack on? I haven't eaten all day."

Megumi did, She took him in the house and quietly took him to the kitchen. After he eaten his fill he turned to her. "Why hasn't your family woken up yet?"

"They're very heavy sleepers."

"Very well, it's not very uncommon. Also before we go to your closet monster why don't we play some games? you know to ease the shock.

* * *

"Ah you beat me again." The doctor exclaimed in defeat.

"Only for the fifth time." Megumi responded triumphantly.

"you know these last few minutes have been very fun we should get back to why you called me here."

"That's right, I forgot." After putting away the board game Megumi took the doctor to her room.

"It's in there." She told him.

"Alright Megumi, I'll see what it is and get rid of it for you." The Doctor reached in to his pocket and pulled out a metal stick with a blue light at the tip and made a high pitch noise when he aimed it at the closet.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's called a sonic screwdriver helps me open anything unless it's wood or deadlocked."

"What's deadlocked?"

The Doctor thought about it then said, "in Layman's terms, a lock that is dead and won't work anymore."

"Really?"

"No, buts it's the simplest way I could describe it. All right I got the problem." The doctor puts away the sonic and walks to the door and opens it.

"What is it?" Megumi asks.

"Nothing you should be afraid of." He responds. "the poor thing must be starving."

"What's starving?"

"This thing is." He reaches in and pulls out a feint glowing… firefly? Only it's as big as an apple, and instead of glowing green it's white.

"What is that?"

"Your people call them ST. Elmo's fire. But what they really are is star sprites."

"Star sprites?"

"Yes, they fly around the universe feeding off the lights off stars, or at least the babies do."

"Babies? Then what do the adults eat?"

"Entire stars."

Megumi shivered at what he said

"Oh don't worry they can't eat stars as big as this one; they're too big. Besides they eat in swarms of billions."

"Billions? Then why is this one here?"

The Doctor thought about it before he Said: "it's not unusual for a young on to stray from the heard, but then they can take off just as easily, what I ask myself is, why this one is here for so long."

Then a shade of darkness flies out the closet and through the window.

"Dammit, I should have known." The doctor runs down the stairs after the apparition with Megumi on his heels, when he reaches the box he turns to her. "Do you want to come?"

Megumi looks at him half amazed. "Can I?"

"Of course, I can bring you back few seconds from now so your folks won't get worried."

Megumi smiles but then looks at the blue box. "That looks a little too small."

"Oh you won't have trouble in the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?"

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Now c'mon we have a Specter to catch." The Doctor and Megumi Walk in to the TARDIS and the first thing she notice was:

"It's bigger on the inside!"

"Yes it is. I love it when they say that." The Doctor works at the control panel pulling switches, pressing buttons, and hitting it with a hammer.

"So what is it we're after?" Megumi asks the Doctor.

"A black specter, the remains of an intelligent being that got sucked in to a black hole that wanders the universe looking for another chance a life."

"So it's a space ghost?"

"In a Way yes." The Doctor walks to a joy stick.

"All right Megumi go to that pump handle, yes that on. When I tell you, start pushing it up and down." Megumi nods in agreement as the Doctor struggles to lock on to the specter. "are you ready Megumi? One, two, three." And Megumi did as told and began pumping the handle.

"Is it working?"

"Just barely." He shouts back.

"What are we doing?"

"We're catching it."

"Why?" but he never got to answer it because the TARDIS began to rock uncontrollably.

"Dammit no!"

"What's going on?"

"The specter is causing theTARDIS to implode on itself." The Doctor looks over at Megumi "you're going to have to step out."

Megumi feels a jolt of shock of what he told her. "But why?"

"Because I don't want you here if this place explodes." He pulls a lever and then there's a thud and the doors open showing her room.

Megumi gives him a sad look. "Are you going to be back?"

He gives her a hopeful smile. "Yes I will be back." She walks out the TARDIS and the doors close then the box fades out with its mechanical whoosh.

* * *

"And that's how we met." Megumi said as she finished her story. They were all in the TARDIS sipping tea. "What happened to your face? You look completely different now."

"Well it's something I do when I'm about to die. My body heals itself and I get a new body."

"And how many times did that happen already?"

The Doctor silently raised two fingers.

Amy glared at the Doctor, and he shrank remembering that he did the same thing to her.

"So I guess I'm not the only little girl you just left behind." She said.

"You too?" Megumi asked. "Did he change his face on you too?"

"No, but that's good to know." She responded, still glaring at him.

"O.K. now that the reunion is over," River announced. "It's time to go to work. There have been odd occurrences at the college you go to." She said Megumi "is there anything you can tell us?"

Megumi thought on it and said: "well there is that one time the entire campus was turned into a castle, but I assumed that was a prank from the science department. But then there's my brother."

"What about him?" the doctor asked.

"Well there's always something weird going on when I visit, usually revolving around some of the girls he lives with."

"Then we should start there." River said and started packing her equipment.

* * *

"Kei, I need you to look at the problem of this engine." Chihiro ordered.

"Yes boss." Keichi responded. Usually he would die a little when she ordered him in the middle of something but he was still thinking of what jenny said. Even more frightening was how it fit in to Belldandy's prediction.

* * *

"What do you mean a Time Lady?" Keiichi asked.

"It's like Time Lord, only I'm a girl so it's lady." Jenny responded.

"Well I'm sorry," Belldandy said. "But there is not one person that reigns all of time, it's a pro-"

"No it's like that," Jenny interrupted. "It's the name of my species."

Keiichi looked at her in disbelief. "Species? So then you're an."

"Alien?" jenny finished. "Yes I am. I am from the planet Gallafrey in the constellation Castoberus. Well technically I am. I'm actually a- you know what never mind that. I need to stop something but I can't remember what."

"Stop something?" Belldandy asked. "What is it?"

"I can't remember, because they took part of my hippocampus, which I am going to pay them back for… so I'm vengeful too eh? That's neat." She finished gleefully.

"Can you please get back on track?" Keiichi asked "what do you mean something is coming?"

"That's it. Only it, I can't remember."

"Well let me look in your memories." Belldandy offered.

"I'm sure it would help but like I said they took part of my brain."

"Well what can we do?" Urd asked.

"Just prepare." Jenny said "Damn it this is so frustrating I could just punch a hole in the wall, and I'm also bad tempered? I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Then she walked to her temporary bedroom.

* * *

Keiichi and Belldandy got home early because of a gas leak. When they got there they saw a group of people outside the temple, one of theme apparently looking admiringly at Banpei.

"Look at this robot, a beautiful example of advanced engineering, and one right here on earth." The man said.

"Alright Doctor, that's all fine but can we please get to work." Said the red head with the Scottish accent.

"Excuse me," Keiichi said. "Can we help you?"

"Ah yes, I am inspector Peter Davison." said the man in the tweed jacket and hands Keiichi legitimate looking credentials. "And these are my assistants, MR Porter," he points at the young man. "Miss Gilligan," the older woman. "And Mrs. Porter." The red head.

Keiichi tensed up fearing what the man could want from them.

"sure. Come on in." he said and leads them in. "don't tell them anything about jenny." Keiichi told Belldandy. Keiichi led them in to the temple. When he got in there was the last person he needed.

"hi Kei." Megumi said.

"Megumi?" the Doctor and Keiichi both said at the same time. Them Keiichi looks at Peter.

"how do you know my sister?"

"Well I inspected her apartment so we are acquainted." The doctor throws a piercing stare at Megumi. "Miss Morisato I need to discuss something since you're here." He told her through clenched teeth."

"Alright." She responded, and followed him to the next room.

"What was that all about?" Asked Urd as she walked in with Skuld and Jenny.

"Yeah could I be any louder?" exclaimed Jenny.

"Now jenny please don't be rude we have guests." Belldandy told her.

"Why? They're not my guests." Keiichi cringed at what she said, and Gilligan felt something familiar about the girl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the Doctor irritably asked Megumi.

"Don't think you'll get away that easy again."

The Doctor getting more irritated decided now was not the time to argue. "Fine," he said "but don't interfere alright?" then the doctor noticed someone. He looks over her shoulder to see the ginger girl in the black fedora. There is something familiar about the girl, only it's difficult to place it. Deciding it wasn't important at the moment he walks over to Keiichi.

"All right now that all that is taken care of let's get to business." He looks at Keiichi "I heard there have been odd phenomena occurring in this area so can you tell me anything there is to know?"

Fearing this moment for a long time Keiichi tried to deny it. "nope, not at all."

"Are you sure?" Peter persisted.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Really? Because we have a reliable source telling us of odd activity happening here."

Belldandy was about to talk when Jenny interjected. "the man said there is nothing so there is nothing. Now if you don't mind…" jenny studied the man. She felt like she knew him, but quickly shrugged it off. "Any way you can go now."

"Well that was rude. But I would still like to take a look around if-."

"What did I just say?"

"Fine all right, c'mon every one that includes you too _Miss_ Morisato." He said putting emphasis on the miss. When they all left Keiichi said to Jenny.

"Thanks we really owe you."

"Well to be honest I really don't like people as persistent as him. Also I need to get some shut eye, I still a few hours of my regeneration cycle left. But still you're welcome." Then she turns and walks away.

Keiichi looks at Belldandy and sees that she notice something in her confrontation with peter.

"Keiichi," she starts "I think Jenny might have known peter."

Keiichi looked surprised. "What, but how?"

"I don't know but they seem un aware of it themselves."

"Well I guess we're gonna have to wait and see."

Back at the TARDIS every one was slouching at the little progress they made.

"how could they have kicked us out?" Rory asked.

"it's possible they're hiding something." River said.

"That does seem possible." The Doctor said.

"Well what do we do? We can't just walk back there." Amy pointed out.

"You probably can't, but maybe I can." Megumi said. "Just leave it to me."


	3. A Damn Good Perception Filter

**A Damn Good Perception Filter**

Jenny rested in the futon tossing and turning waiting for her regeneration cycle to end. She turned in one direction, then the other, then a 360. She suddenly felt a breeze on her chest. Thinking her shirt rolled up while she slept she lowered her hand to cover herself only to feel another hand already there. She opened her eyes and looked, there she saw Skuld, her face showing she was caught red handed, holding up her shirt and her other hand beneath it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT?" Jenny screamed in a high pitch voice as she scooted away from Skuld.

"PERVERT?" she yelled back

"Well why not? You looked like you were trying to grope me!"

"Grope? I was scanning you!" then she held up a cylindrical device. Nonetheless jenny looked at her with a shocked expression not convinced of what she was told.

"AS IF THAT WERE ANY LESS CREEPY YOU PERV."

"STOP CALLING ME A SEXUAL DEVIANT!" just then Keiichi and Belldandy with Urd trailing behind came in to the room.

"What is going on?" Belldandy asked.

"Your sister tried to sexually assault me!" Belldandy looked at Skuld.

"It's not what it sounds like!" she responded urgently.

"Just get her out of here." Jenny ordered. "Wait 'till I'm in a better mood to accept your apology." Then she puts herself under the covers and goes to sleep.

* * *

Megumi pulled up to the temple in her motor cycle going over the plan in her head. Megumi repeated the Doctors words in her head: _Keep your palm facing outward and swipe it across the room, if it picks anything up you'll know. _She looked at the temple wondering to herself. _I hope I know what I'm getting myself in to._

"So how is she supposed to scan the temple?" Amy asked.

"With a neural scanner of course." The Doctor responded.

"A neural what now?" Megumi asked.

"Neural scanner," the Doctor responded while holding up a small blue circular chip. "You will use this to scan the room you are in."

"How does it work?"

"Keep you r palm facing outward and swipe it across the room, if it picks anything up you'll know." The Doctor responded.

"But how do I hold on to it?" Megumi asked.

"Oh, you don't."

"Then how am I supposed to get your data?"

"Like this." Then the Doctor puts a syringe like tool against her palm and pushes a button. Megumi pulls back her hand in pain.

"Was that it?" she asked.

"Yes. Now get moving we don't have much time."

Megumi turned to leave when river pulled her aside and told her. "you should know something."

"What?"

"If you go with the Doctor, there is a chance you will not get out of this in one piece."

Hearing River's warning sent a shiver down her spine. She parked her bike and went up the steps passing Banpei and up to the temple. She knocks on the door.

* * *

"Coming." Keiichi says. "When he opens the door megumi throws her arms around him in a hug.

"Hi big bro." she says in a bubbly mood.

Keiichi senses something off about Megumi; she never hugs when she greets him.

"UHHH megumi, what are you doing?" he asks.

"What? I can't give my big brother a hug?" it was as shocking to him as when she hugged him.

_Is she possessed again?_ Keiichi thought knowing that his sister didn't usually act this way. Hoping he wasn't dealing with a fake, he asked. "Can you tell me what I wanted for my tenth birthday?"

_Maybe I should have been a little more natural. _Megumi thought knowing that she lived with the guy for most of her life. "It was a model space shuttle." She responded to his question.

Hearing the correct answer he knew it was her. "All right c'mon in."

* * *

Adrian Marco, age 22, British college student, studying abroad in Japan, looking to master in astrology and currently working on a new telescope designed to look into a black hole.

_Yet why am I not convinced that this is what I am? _He thinks to himself every day. He remembers his family; father, mother, and two younger sisters, but recently he feels that it's all… made up. And he wonders not who, but _what_, that is what bothers him the most. He gets up from the couch and heads over to the kitchen to make him tea. _What am i?_ He continues to ask himself so often it could be picked up by radios. He looks at the television, and sees the news. People have been disappearing from around Nekomi tech, but only recently had it been brought to attention.

"Here's to some seriously bad attention spans." He says aloud before drinking his tea. Then he hears the sound of footsteps; mechanical footsteps. Adrian tenses up and grabs the hilt of a knife in the drawer before the footsteps start receding. Third time he heard those steps, and the first time they came around was when he started wondering his true past. "How the world is twisted."

* * *

Megumi retuned to the TARDIS after several hours of data collecting.

"What do you pick up?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know; I just looked around, and picked up on some things."

"Well that's quite all right, and once again I'm sorry."

Megumi looks at him knowing what will come next, except only too soon and she felt a sharp pain in her palm.

"OW!. Next time tell me when you're gonna do that!" she says irritated.

""all right, but I won't make any promises. SO what have we picked up?" the Doctor then walks to the console and places the scanner that was in Megumi's hand and looks over is.

Meanwhile at the other side of the room river has a frightening epiphany; she had known about it, but was no really aware, which scared her the most.

"Doctor, there's something you need to know." She called out to him urgently.

"What is it?" he asked.

Then Megumi answered for her with the same terrified face: "people are disappearing."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Belldandy asked jenny as she left the temple and towards the forest.

"Who wants to know?" she asked with a smug smile.

"Well I do." She responds with a smile.

Jenny looks at her, and then says "it was a rhetorical question. But knowing you I don't blame you." She turns back to the forest, takes a few spaces, stops, and then looks back. "Would you like to see?"

"See what?" she asks.

"My ship of course."

"Oh, that would be lovely"

* * *

Urd looked up from the television hearing a mechanical whoosh and then a muffled thud.

"Did any one hear that?" Keiichi asked.

"How can anyone not hear that exactly?" Urd remarked as they all walked outside. What they saw left them stunned: a red British call box.

"What is that?" Skuld asked. Then the door opens and out walks Belldandy and Jenny their hair cut short, and dressed in flapper dresses.

"That was so much fun." Belldandy said.

"When you have all the time in the universe the universe can't ever run out. Oh hi there." She said to them, their faces still in shock. Knowing the problem, and getting a hell of a kick out of it, she asked.

"What's the matter?"

"Keiichi was the first to respond. "What's a phone booth doing here?"

"It only looks that way but it really isn't." Belldandy told them.

"Then what is it." Skuld asked again.

"It's called a TARDIS."

"Tar- I never heard of those before." Urd said.

"That's because it's Time Lord technology." Belldandy responded.

"Well what does that mean?" Keiichi asks.

"Well let me show you." She requests with a smile "come inside."

"But it's looks tiny." Urd points out.

"I assure you that won't be a problem." And leads them all inside. When they walk in they are all look around shocked, impressed, and many other things at once.

Within there's an octagonal panel in the middle of the room with odd looking switches, buttons, and other things that look like they were scraped from a junkyard, the entire room resembles a dome like shape with vertical segments covering the walls, and all around are shelves of books, gadgets, artworks of different times and places.

"It's bigger on the inside." Keiichi says.

"Of course. You think I would fly around the universe in such a crammed little space?"

"Well why does it look like a phone booth that you find in Brittan?" Keiichi asked.

"It only looks that way because it disguises itself on the time and place it lands in."

"And it's a phone booth why?"

"Because the chameleographic unit is broken, so it's stuck like that."

"I can fix it," Skuld announces excitedly. "Just point me where it is."

"if you want to, it's under the console." Then Skuld sprints off and opens a panel. A few seconds later she comes back looking like she broke something in her brain.

"It's so complicated. How did you manage to build this? All the systems look like there aren't from any known source of anything."

"Well it's Time Lord Technology, so no one else can replicate it. But to be truth full I didn't build this. I found it."

"Find it where?"

She was about to answer when the monitor started to pick up on something. Jenny runs towards the console.

"What's happening?" Belldandy asks.

"There something going on here." She looks at the monitor a few seconds then turns back to them. "Have there been disappearances around Nekomi tech?" upon hearing the news Belldandy, Skuld, Keiichi and Urd had suddenly became aware of what has been happening at the college.

* * *

Saido Fujima, and Yue Kotaro, students at Nekomi tech are sitting at a bench, eating their bento when they heard an odd mechanical whoosh sound. Then right in front of them a blue box mysteriously materialized in front of them, then then they saw professor Gatz walk out of it, followed by professor Song, then the two new students they've seen around campus, and finally Megumi Morisato.

"How is it that such events could have been happening right beneath our noses?" Davison asked before looking at the obviously confused students.

"Hello you two," He says to them, then he pulls out two papers from within his coat and them hands it to them. "You two successfully passed your tests." He was about to leave before he stopped and turned to them and asked: "have there been any disappearances around here lately?" they thought about it, and then suddenly realized that they were never really aware of it until now.

"Now that I think about it, we always knew people had disappeared but we just became aware of it just now." Yue told him.

"Well don't worry about it." Professor Song told them. "it's been happen to everyone."

They say good bye to Yue and Saido, and walk off continuing their previous conversation.

"I don't understand; not everyone can be so thick that they overlook someone's disappearance." The Doctor argued. "There must be some sort of explanation."

"It could be a perception filer." Megumi said. They all looked at her wondering the same thing.

"How do you know about perception filters?" Amy asked her.

"It's something the science department is working on."

"Guess you should cover your tracks a little better." River whispered in the Doctors ear.

"First of all, that could easily be anyone else's fault, second to create a filter of that magnitude would be ridiculously difficult." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean 'of this magnitude?'" Rory asked.

The Doctor answered back. "Well usually perception filters are relatively easy to make because they work on physical objects most of the time; but when it comes to thing that happen, like the disappearances, it takes an incredible amount of work. Not only that, it needs to be renewed over a certain period of time."

"Like how long?" Megumi asked.

"I don't know. But the important thing right now is to-" the doctor stopped when he notice a streak of silver flash across a building. "Everyone stay here." He tells them before pulling a net out of his coat. Megumi stares at the net wondering where he hid it.

"What? My pockets are bigger on the inside." He tells her before taking off.

"Are things always like that around him?" Megumi asks.

"You get used to it." Amy responds. Meanwhile the Doctor is looking around the campus for the small piece of silver he saw earlier.

"Where are you now?" he asks himself. He skulks and turns around the campus looking for his target until he runs into another student.

"Oh! Hello Haruna," he tells her then hands her graded test. "You passed like many of the other students." Then a flash like before reappears. "HA! I got you now!" he yells and goes after it with Haruna trailing behind him.

"What do you have?" she asks him.

"What I hope is a wrong assumption." He catches up to it but it swerves away from the net and speeds off a different direction

"I'll go after it from behind; you go ahead and cut it off." He tells her, and they both go different directions. The Doctor runs after the small unknown machine and pulls out his sonic, only for it to change course yet again. Except this time it ran in to Haruna, who would have caught it if she hadn't run into another student.

"Oh, sorry Adrian." Haruna told the person she ran into.

"It's all right. I wasn't looking where I was going." He got up and looked down, and noticed something beneath his foot: a metal segmented worm. "Cybermat!" Adrian said.

_What was that? _Adrian thought to himself wondering how he knew what a cybermat was.

"Correct, Adrian." Professor Gatz says. "And what that means is.."

"Cybermen." Adrian finishes. _There I go again._

"Well yes. And it seems to be scouting. But for what?"

Meanwhile Haruna looks at them, wondering about their conversation that she has little knowledge of what they're talking about.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's happening here?" Haruna asks, only for here answer to come soon in the sound of mechanical footsteps and computer voice.

[Target located, commence extraction.] a Cyberman orders.

"What is that?" Haruna says in a panicking voice.

"Doctor where the hell did you go?" Amy yells as she and the rest of the group walk towards them.

"Amy, don't get too close."

But it was too late and she and the others were caught by the Cybermen.

[They are compatible] one of the Cybermen said. [we have the primary target] they said indicating to Adrian.

"What, why do you want me?"

[For the power you carry]

"What power?"

[The one we shall take from you]

The only thing that came through Adrian's mind at that moment was not how they were going to use his supposed power, but how they were going to get it out.

"OH GOD HELP ME!"

"We will if you stop your whining." A voice called out. Everyone looked and saw what they least expected: Skuld and Jenny holding a bazooka that was apparently on steroids. It was at least nine yards long and had multiple barrels at the front that looked powerful enough to knock down the great wall of China.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Haruna screamed.

"Duck and find out." Skuld yelled back. So she did as asked and ducked ask a barrage of fireworks flew up from behind.

"Now that's fourth of July for you." Jenny remarked.

* * *

if you could tell that i'm making this up as i go then you're right, but it's going to be much better from now i wont' make any promisses on that


	4. The Solarian

**The Solarian**

Haruna remained in the fetal position until all the noise stopped. Then she braved a look and saw all the robots reduced to a pile of gears and wires.

"What were those things?" she asked.

"Cybermen." Adrian, Jenny, and the Doctor answered at once.

"What they are," jenny began. "Is people who put their brain in a mechanical shell devoid of all emotion, and completely logical."

Belldandy must have seemed terrified because Keiichi stared comforting her.

"Why would anyone want to do that to themselves?" Belldandy asked.

"Well it's not like they do it of their own free will."

"Then why was it done in the first place?" Keiichi asked.

"Someone looking for immortality." Adrian said.

"OK who the hell are you and why do you keep intervening?" jenny spat out.

"Aren't you rude?"

"Just tell us what you."

"Wait. Does anyone else hear that?" Haruna said. They listened and heard more Cybermen footsteps.

Panic stricken Adrian asks': "what do we do?"

"We'll go my TARDIS." Jenny and the Doctor said at the same time, and continued.

"Your TARDIS? There are no other TARDIS'S left in the universe. Yes there are I'll show you."

Then they both stormed off.

"Wait what about us?" keiichi screamed in a panic knowing more Cybermen were coming. Then there were two mechanical whooshing sounds and two boxes, one red and one blue, appeared.

"All right everyone in the TARDIS." The Doctor and Jenny said. They looked ahead and saw Cybermen already taking a firing position.

"The Cybermen are here." skull yelled.

"Then get in."

They all ran into separate TARDIS's while Urd held the Cybermen back.

"Don't these guys ever give up?" Urd said in frustration as she kept attacking the Cybermen and backing into the box.

Once everyone was safely inside they took off to regroup.

"Is everyone oka-" the Doctor stopped mid-sentence to see that the crew that got in was a little mixed up. Megumi and Rory were there, but so were Haruna, Skuld, Urd, and Keiichi.

"What happened?" keiichi asked confused on the TARDIS he wound up on.

"It appears that in all the confusion with the Cybermen attacking, everyone had gotten the two TARDIS's mixed up- wait." The doctor said. "How are there two TARDIS's?"

"Why not?" Skuld asked.

* * *

"Well this is troubling." Jenny said irritated as she saw who got in the TARDIS.

"This is your TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"Yes it is. Why?"

Amy felt confused over what is going on. She was told all other Time Lords were killed, yet there was still one here.

"What's wrong?" Belldandy asked her.

"The Doctor lied." She said somberly. She knew he always lied, but about more of his kind still alive, she didn't know what to think.

"Who did you say he was again?" jenny asked her heart skipping a beat hoping she heard correctly.

"The Doctor."

After those words Jenny felt a great joy. "He's still alive, I don't believe it!"

"What don't you believe?" Adrian asked.

"My father! I found him."

"Who?"

"The Doctor, my dad."

"That man was your father?" Belldandy asked feeling just as happy for her.

"Yes he is. But first things first we need to know why the Cybermen are looking for Adrian." The as if in answer there was a large bump outside and the doors were breach letting in Cybermen.

[Primary target found. Compatible unites detected. Delete incompatible unites.]

"What does he mean incompatible?" Adrian asked fear starting to take over and looking for a way to escape.

"It probably means me, and Belldandy."

* * *

"C'mon old girl work with me." The Doctor said as he worked on locating the Cybermen fleet.

Haruna, finally able to relax, was pacing around the control room observing the mechanisms that looked second hand.

"Who is that guy?" she asked.

"By the looks of this place a Time Lord." Urd answered. Hearing the name the Doctor looked over the rail at Urd.

"How do you know about Time Lords?"

"Because we had one in our custody."

"Impossible." He responded in sorrow.

"Well why not?"

"Because they were all destroyed."

Then Skuld stepped in. "But you saw her TARDIS yourself."

Already more irritated than sad he retaliated mildly. "A TARDIS is highly unlikely, but still possible since the way to operate it is implanted in your head. As to Time Lords, if there were any I would have sensed them."

Now starting to just as irritated Skuld lashed out. "Oh yeah! Then how do you explain jenny?"

Hearing his daughters name he felt a shred of hope. But he denied it.

"She's dead, I held her in my arms as she died. That is the truth." He said, sadness creeping back in to him.

Regretting what she told him she decided to be more sympathetic. "but I saw her, she regenerated."

Wanting to help keiichi said: "she also looked like she knew you when you first met."

And finally getting the chance to use her work on psychology Haruna said. "If what they're saying is true, don't deny it."

The Doctor stood there taking in what they said when the monitor began to pick up on a signal.

"what's happening?" Megumi asked.

"It's a distress signal." The Doctor responded as he ran to answer it. When he got to it, a hologram of jenny projected looking as though she were in trouble.

"Father," the message started, "the Cybermen have breached my defenses. They're taking us in. here's the signal to my TARDIS, please help us, I think I now know what Adrian is." The hologram locked back as though something had appeared. "Stay back, all of you, you can't." then it stopped.

"The Cybermen have them, megumi said." Then Skuld started to panic and tear up.

"Big sis was there. And they have her, now they're going to turn her in to one of those robots."

Feeling sympathetic, Haruna and Keiichi got down to comfort her while the rest worked to track down the signal sent by jenny.

"Are they actually going to turn them into one of them?" megumi asked.

The humans probably. But jenny" but he couldn't think of what they would do to his daughter.

* * *

_Where the hell am i?_ Adrian thought as he woke up and looked around. He was in a type of generator room. He looked down and saw the straps that were holding him in place. "There's always straps isn't there?"

He heard the footsteps coming towards him.

[Is the Solarian secure?]

[Affirmative]

"Solar-what? What the hell are you talking about?" he shouted.

[When shall the drilling commence?]

[Within twelve hours.]

His terror getting worse, Adrian could only wonder what had gotten him into this.

* * *

"Amy… Amy wake up, we're still alive." Hearing jenny's voice, she awoke to see her in a type of storage space.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In the cyber converter facility of the ship."

Amy looked around, and was terrified of what she saw. There were arms that came out of the ceiling to tear out the brain and place it in a metal body, but Amy didn't see that part because Jenny pulled her out of sight of a group of patrolling Cybermen.

"What do we do?"

Jenny thought and looked around 'till she saw her perfect plan: a cyber-bodies holding room.

"Over here." She said and walked towards the room.

* * *

Chihiro sat in her station all day waiting for Morisato to show up for work. She had finally decided that when he gets here she will give a living hell of a work day.

_Morisato when I get my hands on you._

Then a noise was heard outside and she immediately went ready to give Keiichi a good hounding.

"Morisato, where have you been? I am going to give you a liv-." But stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a blue call box. Scared out of her wits she stood stock still as Keiichi walked out of it along with Skuld, Urd, two men she didn't recognize, Megumi, and Haruna, a regular customer.

"we have the signal. Why can we go get big sis' and the others back." Skuld complained.

"because we need to know what the Cybermen are up to." Megumi told her.

"What's going on here?" Chihiro asked.

"Hello miss." The older man said to her. "I believe that I need to use these grounds to conduct a search."

"A-a-a-a s-s-search for what?"

"Something the cybermat picked up." Hoping not to get roped in to whatever Morisato got himself in to Chihiro walked back in to whirlwind in hopes of waking up.

"So something's underneath this place that the Cybermen are looking for right?" Haruna asked.

"Correct, but the question is what is it? Why do the Cybermen want it, **and** why do they need it for?"

Meanwhile, Rory and Keiichi were scanning the area for whatever it is the Cybermen are looking for. Keiichi looked at Rory who looked scared for what could happening to Amy.

"Rory was it?" keiichi asked.

"Yeah."

"I know what you feel. My girlfriend was taken and I'm just as scared." Keiichi paused before continuing. "but to be honest this isn't the first time something like this happened."

"well to be truthful this isn't our first time either."

"really? Tell me."

"Well we went to Venice in 1580 where she snuck in at an all-girls school filled with vampires, who were actually blood sucking aliens."

Impressed at what Rory said keiichi told him on of his own escapades. "well one time the eater of angels invaded our home and we had to fight it back in to the underworld."

Felling he can top that, Rory told him another one of their adventure. "once we got sucked in to another universe where the TARDIS's soul was pulled out and put in to a living body, replacing it with an evil entity that planned to kill us."

Now more competitive than friendly keiichi responded

"well I was possessed by the lord of terror that tried to destroy the world."

"I was killed in twenty years in the future by a pack of lizard people."

"I held a familiar in my body that left me semi-comatose."

"I got erased from existence then brought back as a Roman centurion."

"I went to hell to settle an uprising."

"I witnessed the destruction of the universe."

Eventually it became a stubborn competition on what happened to who with no end until Haruna go between them.

"okay that's enough you. You proved what you do for your girl but right now we need to find what's beneath this place."

"I think I have a lead." Urd announced.

"and if it matches up with what the cyber mat picked up." The doctor said. "we can figure out what to do."

walking back in the TARDIS, the Doctor and Urd went up to the console and uploaded what they collected.

* * *

"Belldandy, can you hear me? Wake up." River asked Belldandy.

"Where are we?" she asked the second she awoke.

"in a cyber-ship prison." Belldandy looked around. All she saw was a metal room and bars at the front. But when she looked down was what scared the most: she had been shackled with odd wires and armor, and on her hear was a helmet..

"What is all of this?" she asked.

"it looks like a power container."

Belldandy started to get more frightened. "why would they contain me?"

"Because if you were released you could get us all out of here."

Pulling her legs towards her, sitting at the wall she kept asking. "what do they want with us?"

"usually they'd be deleting you and upgrading me. But you probably serve a higher purpose if you're still here."

Belldandy sat in silence. "why do they do this?" her voice filled with sadness.

"do what sweetie?"

"remove all emotion from themselves? Aren't they happy with what they were." tears were now beginning to stream down her cheeks. "they're only metal bodies with no soul. How can they live like that?"

River scooted closer to her and put an arm around her. "Belldandy, they didn't do this of their own free will. And to why it's being done, it's because… well…" she hesitated before continuing. "because emotions hurt, and that's why they do it."

Now sobbing she said loudly: "but that's terrible. Why ca-." River stopped her.

"the universe isn't perfect, other times it can be really ugly, and all you can do is look away or face it dead on." Ending her explanation, Belldandy relaxed a little and thought about what river told her.

"I always look at the good in people and thing and help them with it." River looked at her with sympathy.

"Bell, many times there may not be any good in anything, and you're going to have accept that."

"But… but."

But she never got the chance to say because the Cybermen had arrived at the cell.

[the compatible unit and the fuel cell shall come us.]

"who's the fuel cell?" Belldandy asked already beginning to panic.

[that is not a concern you only need preparations.]

"preparations for what?"

[for your purpose.]

* * *

"How much farther is it?" megumi asked.

"Just a few more feet." The Doctor responded. After two hours of waiting, the results of the cyber mat and the archives in Yggdrasil they were finally able to locate the object the Cybermen were searching for, then they ran back to the temple to a narrow tunnel where not even two people can stand side by side.

"Doctor." Keiichi cried out "we all left in a hurry and you didn't even tell us what it is we're looking for."

"It'll be apparent in a minute."

"Is he always like this?" keiichi asked leaning towards Rory.

"Yes he is." Then they uncomfortably ran in to each other. "hey what's going on up there?" Rory yelled at the Doctor.

"we're here." He said and ran in a passage at the end, and the rest followed. In the chamber was a magnificent site. It was a large simple metal cylinder . The Doctor walked up to it admiring it and saying how beautiful it is. When he put his hand on a script work it open to show a hollow inside that had a seat within it and multiple wires as though it were to drain the power from something.

"What is it?" Haruna asked.

"Something that could bring about the end of the universe if it gets in the wrong hands." The Doctor said. "But it makes no sense. It needs an incredible amount of energy to power it."

"OH Doctor please tell us what it is." Keiichi whined.

"It's a Solarian cannon."

"a Solarian cannon? How does it work?"

"Like I said it could destroy the whole universe. But n order for it to work it needs a solar being, but even that's impossible because they're all-." then the doctors sonic began to whir.

"What? What are you doing?" He asked it when he pulled it out.

He aimed it and out came an image of.

"Jenny!" the Doctor said excitedly.

"Dad. Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine, what about you?"

"I've been worse." Jenny looks to the side as though she were talking to someone. "listen we don't have that much time left."

"I know. The Cybermen are planning."

"To use a Solarian cannon." She finished for him.

"Yes how did you know?"

"That's what Adrian is."

The Doctor's face became shocked as he took in the news. "I thought they were all extinct."

Feeling irritated that they didn't understand what's going on Urd and Skuld stepped in. "All right you all have to tell us what's going on! Like what's a Solarian?"

The Doctor turned to her and began. "Solarians were peaceful beings that traveled the universe observing at a distance. But the down side to it was that they had immense power that other planets would use to conquer other planets."

"What happened to them?" Skuld asked. This time Jenny continued.

"They were hunted down and they couldn't risk their capture so they destroyed themselves to prevent the worse from happenng."

"But that still doesn't explain the cannon" Megumi pointed out.

"Before the hunts, many planets planned on using the Solarians to use in warfare but they never got to use it. Then after their mass extinction a law was passed that such cannons should never be used again."

"Then what's it doing here?"

"They never said the cannons had to be destroyed."

Urd then walked up and said. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's round up the Valkyries and beat that tin can in to the dirt." She said excitedly.

"I'm afraid that's not possible?" jenny's projection said.

"Why not?"

"They appear to have an energy barrier making your method of travel impossible."

"Then what do we do?" Skuld asked. Then a smile crossed the Doctor's face.

"But it can't do anything about dematerialization." he looks towards Jenny, and Skuld, a plan already set in motion in his head, and Jenny looking like she's thinking the same thing. "Skuld listen up." He tells her. "Because you're going to e a major part of this."

* * *

If what i feard is true and you're geting tired of this go ahead and stop reading, or other i'll stop now. but i'll keep going jus for the hell of it.


	5. The Last Solarian

**The Last Solarian**

"Please…what do you want?" Adrian demanded, fatigued, hungry and almost broken after hours of being held in his restraints.

[We demand the restoration of your Solarian energies.] The Cyberman told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, but the Cyberman only looked at him as though scanning him then it said.

[Scans show that you are telling the truth meaning we must find your memories to unlock your origins.] Adrian had no idea what the Cyberman told him, but he knew it could not be ignored what he suspected: he is not the person he thought he was.

[Is the retrieval of the Solarian cannon at 100%?] a Cyberman asked another.

[We have 5% remaining.] it responded. The Cyberman walks towards a the upgrading room, its feet making a clanking, and steam sound with every step, to River who was hooked up to the elite cyberc –converter.

"So I see I will be the head of your operation." River commented.

[That is correct.]

"I thought so." She ended calmly.

"Please, why does everyone need to be upgraded?" Belldandy demanded still unaware of the Cybermen's cold and extremely logical mentality.

[Demanding our reasons is futile.] the Cyberman told her. She went limp and began sobbing saying sorry for her unwilling part in this plan.

[Ready the retrieval of the Solarian cannon] the Cyberman ordered. In a farther room Belldandy suddenly felt the strength being sapped from her I its use for the drill of the ship.

Adrian heard the activity within the ship, lowering his head knowing that the end of the world was imminent. _I'm the one that's going to destroy the world._ But then the drill began to flash until it stopped altogether.

[What has happened?] a Cyberman ordered. But all it got was a whirring sound, and the trap door beneath it opened, dropping the Cyberman.

"What the hell?" Adrian said relived that he has one less of those robots to worry about. Then in the hallway in front Jenny and Amy came in, Jenny holding a metal gold and silver wand with key teeth at the end. It actually looked like a large skeleton key.

"You can thank us later." Jenny told him as she released him from his bonds. Massaging his wrists he looked at Amy.

"What took you all so long?" he asked.

"We needed to come up with a plan." Amy responded.

"Can you two hurry up we're on a tight schedule."

[Attention: the Solarian has escaped custody, initiate the search for him.] The message roared through the halls and rooms.

"Looks as though you have been inconvenienced." River said smugly.

[Do not mock us. You shall soon be leading us in the upgrade of the universe.] the cyber-unit told her.

"Well tell that to her." As she said it, one of Skuld's bombs found its place at the back of the Cyberman, blowing him to pieces. Standing at the door, dressed in her battle gear was Urd.

"In retrospect these things are very effective." She said secretly admiring her sister's invention.

[What is happening?] The lead cyber unit asked.

[Systems show that there were organisms within the ship hiding within a cloaking device.]

[No matter we shall still retrieve the cannon] One of the Cybermen turned to Belldandy. [You shall not only witness the upgrade of the universe but you will have a hand in it]

Belldandy began to sob even harder still trying to convince the soulless robots from continuing their plan. But then a whoosh was heard in the control room, and right by the exit the blue TARDIS manifested, with Amy, keiichi, Adrian, River, and Urd coming out of it. Keiichi ran to Belldandy and started to remove her restraints with Adrian staying near River who had a gun in her hand, and the Doctor walking to the center of the room.

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The Doctor said.

[it is the Doctor] then all the Cybermen got ready to fire at him.

"HOLD IT" Urd yelled as she held up one of Skuld's bombs.

"Thank you Urd dear." He said before continuing "now that we are all here it is best we have a little bit of history." He turned towards the Cybermen their metal faces expressionless. "about a few hundred thousand million years ago whole species had attempted to capture Solarians solely for the purpose of war, which in default led to the creation of the Solarian cannons. But since the idea of hunting them led to their extinction, it was decreed in the shadow proclamation that weapons of such magnitude shall be punishable by death."

Hearing the last word put everyone in silence. If the Cybermen could show emotion they would be smug and with good reason.

[Tell us doctor how do you plan on dealing out the punishment?] And in response the ship outside had exploded, the Cybermen aware of what the Doctor will do.

"I believe that you all should know that I have an incredibly clever friend who is within your engines right now ready to set this whole ship to destroy it self. Of course that shall be delayed because we all have to RUN!" the last word the doctor yelled and everyone headed to the TARDIS, Urd and river holding off the oncoming Cybermen. Belldandy, still week from having the energy sapped from her, was carried by keiichi who blushed feeling like the hero saving the damsel. As everyone entered the TARDIS the Doctor ran to the console.

"Okay everybody hold…" his face turned grim "where Adrian?" everyone looked but he was nowhere.

Then they heard his voice. "Go on without me."

"Adrian? Where are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Out here in the control room." The Doctor turned and ran to the doors of the TARDIS and saw Adrian standing at the controls the remains of Cybermen scattered around him, sparks and debris falling all around.

"What are you doing?" he asked Adrian as he dodged pieces of falling metal.

"Giving you a chance to escape. It looks as though they installed a materialization barrier to keep you in here in case you came along." He turned back to the controls. "It can only be held for a short time." But he was interrupted by Belldandy who was accompanied by Keiichi.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm giving you a chance to get out of here." Belldandy looked at him scared of what he was saying.

"But does that mean?" she didn't say the last part, but Adrian finished for her.

"Die. Yes I will. But you know what? If there are more things out there looking for me to conquer the universe, then it's best that I die." Belldandy heard what he said, but she didn't believe it. All life to her was precious and everything deserved to live.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny yelled.

"Adrian pleases."

"Just leave already!" he yelled already lowering the materialization barrier.

"Don't worry." The doctor said aiming his sonic at the panels. "that should keep the barrier open." Then he, Keiichi, and Belldandy ran to the blue box while Jenny and Adrian ran to the other.

"Where's Adrian?" Urd asked.

"He went to the other box." The doctor said and activated the materialization. "Everyone we are going home."

Haruna and Megumi stood at Nekomi campus looking at the dark sky that suddenly flashed bright a second time followed by the materialization of the two TARDIS's, and every one exiting: the Doctor, Amy Belldandy, Skuld, Keiichi, Rory, Urd, River, Jenny… but no Adrian.

"Hey where's Adrian?" Megumi asked.

"But I thought he went with Jenny?" she looked at jenny, with the same question. Then she looked at the doctor his face saddened.

"What happened?" Haruna asked.

Then River said: "rule 1, the Doctor lies." Belldandy felt her heart sink. Knowing that someone had died was the worst she could experience.

"But I thought that you kept the barrier open."

The Doctor turned to her. "He only made it look like he opened it to get you out of there."

"But… but." She began to sob. Jenny walked up to her.

"Bell, not everyone can be saved."

"But if we could." She began but jenny cut her off.

"Listen, you have to learn that to save a thousand, you have to lose one. Plus if he didn't do what he did, who knows what else would come for him."

"But the goddesses could have protected him."

"No they couldn't. There are monsters that could face the- you know what I should stop trying to explain. What he did was for the good of the universe." She got up and walked towards Urd. "will she be all right?" she asked.

"I don't know. Something like this never happened to her."

"I was afraid of that." She walked towards the Doctor, or to her, father. "so, dad, you seemed to have changed."

He smiled at her. "So have you." They both looked at Belldandy. "Will she be alright?" he asked.

"She will. This will be an important lesson to her. She seems to only look at the good in the universe, never its darker side." Jenny turns to Megumi. "Well since my dad just left you, how 'bout you come with me?"

Megumi just stood there amazed of being asked that by a girl that only looked a handful of years younger than her, while Keiichi ran towards her.

"What? You mean go on dangerous adventures?" he asked.

"Not to worry, she'll be with me."

"But b-but but." Megumi covered his mouth and said.

"I'd love to."

"What!"

"Look, I don't know what goes on with you at that temple, but it could not be any different than where I'm going. Also bell looks like she needs a shoulder to cry on." And she was right. Belldandy looked like she had relaxed a bit.

"Megumi, I hope you have a safe adventure. And Jenny, thank you." They didn't need to know what it was she was being thanked for.

"Well this is the end for all of us." Haruna said walking up to Jenny to ask her if she could come along.

"Well, I guess we should leave now before this place gets too crowded." Jenny said snapping her fingers, and opening the doors to the TARDIS.


End file.
